


That Would Be Enough

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [11]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: bramcrackers prompted: "could you write one where simon has a bad day and bram is just the best boyfriend who cheers him up? :)"andOreos_Are_My_Life prompted: "Could you please write something about Simon having a bad day and he just really needs hugs from Bram to cheer him up. I need some fluff"





	That Would Be Enough

“Simon are you even listening,” Nick said, waving his hands in front of Simon’s face.

“What?”

“I was saying…you should join a sports team,”

“Why the hell would I do that?” Simon frowned at his friend.

“So you can stop being such a grouch. Channel all that negative energy there,”

Simon gave Nick a deadpan stare. He knew Nick meant well, but sometimes it felt hopeless to even explain his thought process to him. Or to anyone. Simon just had bad days sometimes, and it was up to him to power through them. Alone.

Except he wasn’t alone.

He felt the faintest of a touch on his knee and looked up to see Bram smiling at him softly. He didn’t say anything, but blinked slowly, as if to ask if everything was okay. 

Simon returned his gesture by shaking his head no.

* * *

Simon was about to head home, skipping rehearsal. This was one of the days where he didn’t have the energy to deal with the massive personalities of the theater kids. Nor did he trust himself to stay calm and collected around their inevitable tantrums.

“Simon, wait up.”

Simon turned around to see his boyfriend running towards him.

“Bram? Why aren’t you at practice?”

“I told coach I wasn’t feeling too well,”

“Abraham Greenfeld. You  _lied_  to your coach?” Simon said, his wit only capable of that much sarcasm on a day like this.

Bram shrugged. “I’d rather spend the day with you,”

Simon felt a little guilty, forcing Bram to deal with him while he was at his worst, but seeing the expression on Bram’s face made all those fears melt away.

* * *

Simon’s grateful for the little things, like his parents working late.

Nora, however, was at home.

But upon seeing the dark circles under Simon’s eyes that were more pronounced than usual, and Bram walking in with his arm around Simon, Nora made a cup of hot chocolate and offered it to her older brother.

“Here you go, Si.”

Simon smiled gratefully, looking down at the cup. 

She gave Bram an appreciative nod and made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

As Simon sipped at the warm drink, Bram made his way up to Simon’s room, grabbing the fuzzy blue blanket Bram had gifted to him for Christmas.

He came back downstairs and flung it around himself and Simon, and urged him to lay back against his chest. It wasn’t ideal, but Bram managed to use his position to begin threading his fingers through Simon’s hair. It was a relaxation technique that Bram had acquired pretty early on in their relationships and it worked wonders.

“Thanks, Bram,” Simon said, sinking into the comforting touch of his magical fingers.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Bram murmured.

Simon had Bram momentarily stop his action as he shifted his head back enough to meet Bram’s lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

Simon wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke up his parents were already home and his boyfriend was nowhere in sight.

Simon checked his phone to see if Bram had texted him after he’d left. With no text in sight, he concluded that Bram had decided to let him rest, without any disturbances.

Later that night, however, he opened his e-mail to find over twenty links to websites that ranged from comforting sounds to flash player games about petting bunnies. There were also links to adorable puppy videos and a YouTube playlist of his favorite songs.

The message read: “For when I’m not there. Use them well.”

Simon smiled at the minuscule Harry Potter reference.

Bram knew Simon would notice that. Even when he wasn’t physically present, he was there. 

Simon took comfort in that fact, knowing he’d have Bram to fall back upon and that Bram would always be there to catch him if he did.


End file.
